onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hippo Gentleman
| affiliation = Thriller Bark Pirates | occupation = Wild Zombie Vice Commander | zombie number = 28 | jva = Eiji Takemoto | Funi eva = | status = 2 }} Hippo Gentleman was a Wild Zombie who worked under Perona. He was the vice commander of the Wild Zombies. Appearance Hippo Gentleman is a large zombie with a hippo head and a human-like body. He has long, thin limbs, a hunched back, and a stocky abdomen. He also has a mustache and the number 28 printed on him. In relation to his name, "Hippo Gentleman", he wears a full suit with a red bowtie. Additionally, his hands are the same color as his head, suggesting that they are covered in hippo skin. Personality Hippo Gentleman had a brutal personality, as he was willing to attack Nami with intent to kill. He also cared about his fellow zombies, as he tried to strike down Usopp for exorcising Kumashi. Relationships Thriller Bark Pirates Hippo Gentleman swore allegiance to Gecko Moria as a zombie and to Perona as a Wild Zombie in her garden. Unlike his relationship with them, the Hippo Gentleman fears Absalom's power and, despite not being Absalom's subordinate, listens to him because of it. Abilities and Powers Despite his size, Hippo Gentleman is not very strong, as he was easily defeated by a single kick from Inuppe and again by Usopp's Impact Dial. However, he appeared to have some distinguishing strength as he held the position of vice commander of the Wild Zombies. Weapons Hippo Gentleman carried around a sword and shield. His skill with it is unknown, as he was always interrupted before being able to use it. History Past Like the other zombies, the Hippo Gentleman was given life when Gecko Moria implanted it with shadows using his Kage Kage no Mi. Thriller Bark Arc During the attack in the Wonder Garden, Hippo Gentleman tried to attack Nami. He was however kicked away by Inuppe into a wall. Although he was temporarily knocked down and defeated, he recovered after the Wild Zombies came to the realization that if they let Nami, Usopp, and Chopper escape, they would face a severe punishment from Perona. As he and the other zombies gave chase, they were scolded to stop by Absalom, who told them to not harm Nami. They ignored his orders and insulted him back by calling him a pervert. As such, this angered Absalom, and warned them to watch their mouths. When Inuppe got in Absalom's way, Hippo Gentleman and other Wild Zombies were knocked back by the impact of Abasalom shooting Inuppe with his bazooka. Afterwards, Hippo Gentleman led the Wild Zombies back to Perona's room. After Perona used her powers on Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Usopp, he was ordered to capture them. To him and the Wild Zombies surprise, Perona's Negative Hollow refused to work on Usopp. Later, during Usopp's battle with Perona in the hallways of the castle, Hippo Gentleman tried to attack Usopp in revenge for him purifying his commander, Kumashi. Before he could strike, however, he was blown away by Usopp's Impact Dial and knocked unconscious. It is unknown if he was purified by Usopp or not, as the Wild Zombies simply stated that he and Kumashi were defeated. However, regardless of whether he survived his ordeal with Usopp, his shadow would have been stolen by Gecko Moria's "Shadow Asgard" technique, effectively killing him. Boss Luffy Historical Arc Hippo Gentleman appeared in the Boss Luffy Historical Arc as part of the Thriller Company. Following Perona’s command, Hippo Gentleman, Kumashi, and two other zombies infiltrated Duval’s portable shrine team. Perona had used Negative Hollows on four of the Duval’s men, and Hippo Gentleman watched as Perona used a Negative Hollow on Duval to force the thug to withdrawal from the shrine race. While walking through town and discussing their rampage, Hippo Gentleman, Kumashi, and three other zombies came across Brook. Brook struck them down and knocked them off a bridge into a river. Major Battles *Wild Zombies vs. Nami, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper (interrupted by Inuppe) *Hippo Gentleman vs. Usopp Filler Battles *Hippo Gentleman, Kumashi, and otehr zombies vs. Brook Trivia *As Perona requested that zombies be made to look like her toys, and since she did own a toy hippo made by Wapol's toy factory through his Baku Baku no Mi powers, Oda said that it is highly possible that he was made based on that toy; however, it remains unclear if this is so. If true though, this implies that Hippo Gentleman had only been created sometime in the recent past before the Straw Hats arrived at Thriller Bark. References Site Navigation ca:Senyor Hipopòtam it:Ippogentiluomo Category:Wild Zombies Category:Male Characters